Not Her
by pixiegurl1123
Summary: Gwen is hit by a car and left in a coma. Time goes by, and It seems she won't wake up. Kevin is devastated. What happens when she does wake up... and doesn't remember the accident at all? How does Kevin react? Read to find out.
1. You don't know what you have

**Kevin and Gwen **

**You Don't know What you Have**

**Until You Almost lose it….**

_

* * *

_

I Wonder Where he is?

thought Gwen. _I mean HE asked ME out._ Don't get her wrong. She was over joyed that Kevin had finally asked her out. She had to scream in her pillow when she got home. What she didn't like however was the fact that he was running 20 minutes late…….._I hope he didn't stand me up….._

_No he wouldn't do that! Maybe im a the wrong place?_ she looked around her surroundings. She was supposed to meet him at the Mulberry Theater. That's where she was. She stood across from the theater next to an old telephone booth. She searched for Kevin….or at least his camaro. She could find Neither.

She pulled out her book and Began to read to pass the time.

"Watch out!" She heard someone scream. Then it all went black.

_

* * *

_

Damn I late! Thank a lot Tennyson…….Why did we Have to Have a discussion about first dates!? Its just a movie….

Kevin looked at his cars clock. Almost 12:30. Damn. He was way late._ I hope she's still there…._

Just as he was tuning into the parking lot he heard sirens. Then he saw the ambulance. _great._ he thought_ Even MORE delay….._

He chose a parking spot and hoped out of the car. He heard people whispering all around.

"_I hope she's ok"_

"_Poor dear didn't see it coming"_

"_I hope she wasn't waiting for Someone…."_

Kevin thought for a minute. They said she. A wave of Terror shot through him._ No it couldn't have been her…._ he silently walked over to the crash sight were 3 police men were standing._ Shit……_ The Phone Booth was nothing but broken glass. There was blood everywhere……a lot of blood. And there was a book. Titled _"Withering Heights" _he had seen Gwen reading that very book just yesterday. _NO!_

He looked all around searching for Gwen. But could not find her anywhere. His eyes grew wide and he started to panic._ NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_ He screamed. Then he heard one of the police men speak to one of the other police men.

" We found her student ID. We can tell who she is now."

"Well Tell me already"

_NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!_

"Gwendolyn Tennyson"

"NO!" Kevin roared.


	2. Through it all I'm Lost Without You

_**Guess whose back :3 That's right- me! *Takes a bow* I would like to just say, my writing skills have improved, so sorry that the first chapter... is kind of bad. This next one will be good, I promice! Just to let ya'll know, I was gone for nearly two years, but I think I'm back for good. I want to start writing again, and picking up where my old stories ended is just the begining! I also Have a new story out, so feel free to go take a look at it!**_

**

* * *

So slowly the time goes by... and through it all I'm lost without you.**

June.

July.

August.

September.

October.

Months. Months and months went by, and still, she would not wake up. Her face was peaceful, but Kevin often wondered if her mind was. What was it like? Sleeping for so long? He couldn't image it. He thought he would be scared. But he wasn't as tough as her... he would never be as tough as her.

Kevin sat in the hospital room, he was here most everyday for the past few months. He didn't want to leave her side. What if she woke up? He wanted to be here when she did. Not if. When. She was on life support, payed for by her parents. No one would give up, they knew she would recover... she had to. All of the previous... wounds were gone. Healed up over the course of time. Her hair had grown out, and like everyone else her face had changed, yet it was still the same. It was still Gwen.

"I have to get milk," Kevin said softly, holding her hand. It wasn't right, it was cold in his shaking hand. "I drank all of it this morning. Mom would get mad if I didn't get more." He said. A lot of the days were like this. He would sit, and talk to her. Hoping that by some chance she would respond to him. Anything... a twitch, a sigh, a blink... he would take it.

They would keep her on the life support for only so long.

She had to wake up... or they would kill her.

Kevin... he was different too. He didn't shave as much, so his chin had some rouch fuzz on it, and his hair had grown out quite a bit. It was down to his shoulders now, shaggy, he barely took care of it.

"Mr. Levin," A nurse said, walking into the room. He looked up, his eyes seemingly empty. He nodded, knowing it was time. Nine Pm. Visiting hours were over. The nurse watched as he brushed past her, walking out the door. "Please... have a nice night." She said.

All she got in reply was a muffled grunt.

Kevin, well, he hardly talked to anybody now a days. He was distracted to say the least. And Angry. Got was he angry. At himself, at the world. The thing he loved to do the most, well, other than sit beside Gwen, was beat some Alien ass. It was just about the only way he could vent his inner hatred for himself. If he had been on time, if had picked her up instead of let her be dropped off... she would be okay. They would probably be together. They would have kissed, and hung out without Ben... all would be okay.

But it wasn't.

Kevin was known to go a bit... overboard these past few months. Especially when fighting Aliens. In fact, on that very night he had gone a bit over board.

An Amoratian had been spotted just out of Bellwood and Ben had called on Kevin to help take it out. Keving was more than happy to help. Ben had gotten himself tangled up in his own web- literally. He was hanging in the web that Spider Monkey had created, stuck. The Amoratian tried to take a bite out of Ben, but of course Kevin wouldn't let that happen. He had absorbed the stone beneath his feet, hardening his features. It was his armor, his protection.

The teen reached out, grabbing onto the sand papery tail of the Amoratian and pulling him back. Enraged by this, the alien creature wretched back, his teeth glimmering. But not for long. With a grunt Kevin drew his fist back and slammed it into the beast face, causing it to crash back.

The teen was on it in a second. He straddled the struggling monster and drew his fist back. He kept slamming and slamming his fist into it's 'face' not caring about it cries for pain, the thing looked so helpless lying under Kevin. Did Kevin care? Not at all. It was a beast, a monster. It was nothing. It was a threat to the world, who cared if he killed it off? And right now... Kevin was looking for blood.

"Fucking piece of shit!" Kevin shouted, going in for another punch when suddenly- his hand was incast with some sort of goop. It was a web.

"That's enough Kevin!" Ben shouted, his voice still strill from his spider monkey form. "He's had it. It's tiem to turn him in. You know this isn't how we do things."

Kevin glared at the boy then reluctantly got off. He stood and watched as Ben changed back to his human self. "You've gone soft Tennyson. You know Gwen would have finished the job." The older boy said, standing threateningly close.

"No, she wouldn't have. She would have been the one slamming you down to get you to stop." Ben said, his eyes narrowing, daring Kevin to argue. "This needs to stop Kevin. You're a mess. You need to get over it. Face the facts. Gwen may never wake up. You can't keep living like she was the only thing in your life. I... I miss her too. and I want her to wake up... but the chances... Kevin there-"

"You talk too much." Kevin said, pushing past Ben and towards his Camero. He sped off without so much as another word.

He was going towards the downtown district when something caught his eye. The local theatre was having a play... '_Withering Heights'_. He skid to a stop. That... that was... The book she had been reading. When it happened... he stared at it for a while. He bet she would want to see that... he bet she would. He sat in awe for a moment. "Gwen would want to see it..." He said out loud. He bit his lip a bit and then nodded once to himself. A final decision. "She'll see it then."


	3. Gwen You Have To Wake Up!

**You can't do that! Gwen you have to wake up!**

Kevin was on his way to the hospital. He wasn't sure how he was going to pull it off. Maybe he could just... take her from the hospital? No... no that would never work. He would only get into trouble and maybe not even be able to see Gwen anymore. He didn't want that to happen. Maybe, maybe he could get her to wake up by then. Maybe he could put all his will power into trying to get her to wake up. It always worked in the movies, so why not?

Ugh. What was he thinking? Of course that wouldn't work! This wasn't a movie. This was real life. He knew all to well that wishing got you know where. If wishing did work... then all those eye lashes he had found in his eye, those couple of birthday candles he had blown out, and those shooting stars he had seen his life time better start working now. He wished Gwen would wake up.

He walked into the hospital and didn't bother asking for a room number or anything, he knew where to go. He was there most everyday, even if he was only there for a few minutes, he was there. Kevin climbed into the elevator glad that it was unoccupied. The elevators were small as it was, he hated having to be in it with more than one other person. He actually preferred to be in the elevator alone... he didn't like when people tried to talk to them. It was like they thought it was there job to know why he was there, who he was visiting, how long they had been there what was wrong... god he couldn't STAND that. It was like an annoying little prick in the side.

He pushed his hands into his pockets and looked up at the familiar DING of the elevator when it stopped at his floor. He stepped out and brushed past some people heading down he guessed. Kevin walked down the halls, giving a nod to nurses who called to him. Kind of sad wasn't it? He had been here for long that people knew his name.

When got to the hall of Gwen's room, he was instantly halted to see Gwen's mother and father in the hall. Normally if there were here they were inside, beside Gwen... but now... something was wrong. Gwen's mother was crying, her father holding the woman close. When Mr. Tennyson saw Kevin, seemingly frozen in the hall he looked up. The well groomed man's eyes met the shaggy teens, and instantly Kevin thought he knew what was going on. But he wouldn't let himself assume anything. No. It was different, he was just thinking in the worse case scenarios. Mr. Tennyson leaned down and whispered something into his wife's ear, she peeked up and looked to Kevin then bowed her head and nodded, walking back into the room with her sleeping daughter.

"Kevin," Mr. Tennyson said, giving the boy a nod.

Kevin took a few steps forward, then leaned against the wall next to the man. He was quiet for a few moments, not sure if he wanted to know, not sure if he could bring himself to ask. Then, finally, "What's wrong?"

Gwen's father took a deep breath, his shoulders slouching as if he felt a great weight on his shoulders. His face was pale, his eyes red. He had been tearing up too. "Its...it's been months since the accident..." He started out, leaning against the wall, copying Kevin's posture. "She doesn't respond, she doesn't react. She hasn't moved, or woken up. Nothing. She's like a vegetable, Kevin." The boy stared forward, his jaw set, his fist tight. He was perfectly still waiting for what was to come. "They want to pull the plug." Tennyson finally said.

Kevin's fist drew itself up and he slammed into the wall, shouting, "They can't do that! If they do that she'll die!" He shouted, turning his wide eyed gaze on "She's not some vegetable! She's a human being! That's murder- they can't do that!" He started pacing, running his finger's back through his hair, cussing under his breath. Frank waited, he knew Kevin was just as crushed over this as the rest of them.

Kevin finally took a deep breath and stopped his reckless pacing. He shouldn't be so loud, this was a hospital after all. Hell, maybe he _should _be loud. Maybe that would wake her up. He sighed, leaning against the wall, his face contorted to frustration and pain. Frustration because he had caused this, pain because he was going to lose someone so important to him. "Does Ken know?" He asked quietly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not yet. We plan to tell him tonight." Frank said. Kevin looked up, then moved into the room.

* * *

Days passed. There wasn't long before they pulled her plug, before Gwen was taken away from him forever. Kevin was in the room with her, by himself. He was there everyday now. He looked tired, his hair looked unwashed and he hadn't shaven. "Gwen..." He muttered. He held her hand everyday, trying, pushing all of his will power into her. She had to wake up, he needed to get her to wake up. Maybe, for once in his life this would work like a movie. He would have a happy ending.

He peered at her face. She looked so peaceful. Her hair looked clean, her face the perfect mask of beauty it had always been. Her lips, pink, but her body... small, fragil, pale. Dead. His grip tightened around her hand. His eyes were tearing up as he leaned over the bed a bit and put her hand close to his face, both hands holding onto her. Holding on to what he had left. "Gwen..." He said again, shaking. "You... You know that people miss you, right?" He said. He was crying. Kevin Levin was actually crying. He never cried. He was too tough for that. But moments like this when it was just him and Gwen... he didn't mind to let it out. "There's your mom and dad, Ken. Max misses you, he's tried to get up. Ben's almost as big of a mess as me... but I guess he knows how to hold himself together better. He does that stupid thing where he picks on people, like he did when he was kid. You know, acting like nothing is wrong... Cooper visits you too. He cried the first time he came here. He's big. I mean it- you need to see it Gwen that kid really hit his growth spurt."

He sucked his breath, his shoulders shaking. "I-I'm falling apart." He muttered, his voice cracking slightly. "I-I'm a mess Gwen. I'm angry and I'm confused... frustrated. I did this to you. If I had been on time you wouldn't have been where you were... you would be okay. Gwen... I need you. I know I've said it before but I do. I'm scared, of what I'm becoming. I don't want to be a monster again. I need you here with me... but if you don't wake up they're going to kill you. Do you want that Gwen? Do you want them to kill you? You'll be leaving us all behind. Your family, me, Ben, cooper... come on Gwen. Please, something. Wake up. Move. Twist, take a yawn. Do something- I'm begging you!"

He was getting to the point where he might just break down. He couldn't lose her, he needed her, wanted her. He wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh, to watch her kick some alien ass. He wanted things back to the way they used to be. He needed things to be that way again. He was starting to get to point where he showed no mercy... he was becoming a monster again. "Please Gwen... you need to wake up. I love you. I know I've never told you that before, I know I was stubborn about it, but I did like you. For a really long time I did. And now that you're not here I know I love you. Please... wake up."

He closed his eyes. It was useless. She wasn't responding. Then... something happened. Her fingers twitched. At first he wasn't sure, but he sprung his eyes open. It happened again. They twitched, then her hand tightened around his. She took a deep breath, her eyes slowly, ever so slowly starting to open. She was dazed, like a child opening their eyes for the first time.

Guess movie moments really did happen.

"Gwen?" Kevin said, straightening up. Her eyes were open- all the way. He could feel his breath deepen, his chest tighten. "D-D-DOCTOR! GET A DOCTOR IN HERE!" He shouted, they needed to see. He bent down, hearing the footsteps from the hall as they hurried towards the yelling.

"K...Kevin...?" She said quietly.

He nodded, the tears falling freely. "You're awake. Oh god Gwen you're awake...I love you. Oh god... Jesus!" He said, a real smile spreading on his lips. It was his first one in a while. It was his first smile, and it was meant for her.

* * *

**OMG WHO ELSE JUST LOVES THAT SLAB OF SAPPY TOTALLY SAW THAT COMING-NESS!**

**So, predictable ending :3 well, not the real ending, just the ending of the chapter XD I plan to write more, though I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be. Maybe one more... maybe 50 billion more. Just keep up the R&R- ing and I'm sure I'll be motivated to keep going :3 **

**Until next Chapter guys!  
**


End file.
